Lotions, Potions and Surprises
by CretianStar
Summary: An accident on a swampy planet and Clara discovers the bathrooms in the TARDIS. Slightly naughty one shot with implications and a blushing Doctor.


A/N: I know I've got two stories already on the go and not for this fandom but I had to write this. It made me giggle, in my head. It even made me stop my university work, which has only started this week. It's a bad omen for this year of study isn't it?

* * *

"Doctor I absolutely refuse to go back to the Maitlands smelling like this!" Clara was at her angry stage and was glaring at him while holding her sopping wet dress off her legs.

"I'm sorry but I did warn you about the pond." Doctor was as equally as soggy, undoing his favourite bow tie he grumbled under his breath.

"You warned me _after_ I fell in it." Clara snapped whilst pulling algae and weed from her hair. "Doctor this stinks!" She growled and was now looking impatient.

"Fine fine we will locate a bathroom. Hey sexy girl, how about being nice to Clara today?" Doctor turned to his humming console, her hums sounded a lot like giggles. He raised an eyebrow and the hums changed pitch once again, it was almost as the TARDIS could smell the pair of them, and a door opened at the back of the console room. "Thank you." He smiled and disappeared through the door calling back to Clara who was still furious and dripping.

"Thank you TARDIS." Clara said quietly before squelching after the Doctor in her socks, converse in her hand. "Doctor?" She looked down the surprisingly empty corridor only to see his wet footprints as a clue. Another piece of weed told her he'd finally emptied his pockets but she was startled to a stop as a door opened before her. Smiling up in the direction of the ceiling hoping the TARDIS could see she was truly grateful she slipped inside and stopped suddenly.

It was the biggest bathroom she could have even imagined. More like a swimming pool than anything Clara was too awestruck to notice the Doctor's tweed jacket hanging up in a cubicle and his shirt crumpled next to it. She didn't see the waistcoat flung over the ornate bench carved into the wall nor the braces resting beside it and the shoes that were neatly paired beneath the bench, socks poking out from them. It was only as she stopped staring at the glass ceiling, revealing the stars they were currently cruising past that Clara realised the Doctor was staring at her from the water.

"What?" She said suddenly feeling defensive.

"I thought you were keen to get all clean." He was hidden by the lip of the bath, or pool, or whatever it could be termed as and Clara wondered just how naked he was. Spying the clothes scattered around her she was mostly thankful that she didn't spot any underwear in the pile of smelly clothes. Mostly thankful, a little part of her was disappointed.

"I am but you're in there." She said, feeling suddenly awkward around her mostly nude Doctor.

"Clara it's a big bath, we can share?"

Was he that genuinely naïve? She pondered as she dropped her converse noisily on the tiled floor before heading over to another bench. Feeling brave, and determined to test her sudden hypothesis that the Doctor did not always recognise the implications of his words she stripped off her damp tights, ignoring the noise the Doctor made. Clara pulled her hair down from its ponytail and fiddled with the button at the back of her neck. She spied the Doctor suddenly swimming away, determined to hide from her stripping. She smirked. He really was that innocent. Grinning again Clara pulled the wet fabric off her body, thankful she only wore matching underwear and slipped into the warm water. Diving underneath to get rid of the scum in her hair Clara felt the heat of the water relax muscles and take off the top layer of grime. When she surfaced she spotted the Doctor at the far end of the 'bath' and swam towards him. She fought to hide a smirk as he seemed to cower and fumble in the water, flailing slightly as she rested beside her.

"You're right." She turned to face her scarlet faced Doctor.

"Hmm, what? You're making no sense…" He was doggedly staring at the ceiling, fingers twitching on the marble lip of the pool, tapping nervously on the stone.

"It is big enough to share." She grinned and caught his eye as she pushed from the edge. "Is there any shampoo? Body wash?" She lazily floated towards the plinth in the centre of the pool.

"Erm yes, yes." She raised an eyebrow as he stuttered. "Oh shut up." He grumbled and swam after her. She watched with a slightly startled look as he pulled himself up on the stonework and opened a wooden cabinet in the far corner. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't staring at his skinny body, he was no way muscly and that was her normal type so she was surprised to realise she liked what she saw in front of her. As the Doctor continued rummaging through bottles, reading labels under his breath, Clara carried on analysing the Doctor's physique. He was lean, there was a hidden power beneath the pale skin. He looked like he'd wimp out in a fight but as she unashamedly stared at the man before she realised he was the underdog but would undoubtedly win.

"Ahh we have pomegranate, orange, strawberry, raspberry, mint, teatree, honey, lemon, lime, all citrus fruits, all berry fruits, ginger, ginseng, coconut…" She was so busy staring at the sonic screwdriver patterned boxer shorts she hadn't realised he gathered a number of bottles in his arms.

"Coconut please." She said without missing a beat as he extracted the creamy white bottle and launched it in her direction. It missed and sank to the bottom, falling with a clunk. "How deep is this pool?" She groaned and dived underneath, missing the Doctor's slack face as her legs replaced her face as she kicked her way down to the bottom. Slender legs that made him blush once more and he turned hastily back to the wooden armoire. She resurfaced, coconut body wash in hand and looked at it critically.

"Shampoo…" Doctor muttered and she hauled herself out of the pool.

"This is more difficult." She pondered and tugged at her dripping hair. Ignoring the Doctor completely she elbowed him out of the way and studied what appeared to be the entire contents of Boots and the Body Shop before selecting a raspberry shampoo that was good for oily hair. Again she never saw the Doctor's eyes rake over her, taking in every curve from the shape of her calves to her thighs, her hips, ribs, breasts, shoulders. Every inch of her skin that was bare to him he unconsciously committed to memory. He didn't miss the burgundy coloured bra and matching Brazilian knickers that bared all too much skin for his morals to take.

Turning around abruptly he dived into the deepest part of the bath and kept himself underwater determined to remove the images of a nearly naked Clara from his head.

When he resurfaced, slightly breathless he jumped as Clara was right in front of him.

"Trying to drown yourself Doctor?" She smirked before paddling back to the edge where three bottles were lined up.

"Not at all." He coughed slightly treading water as she frowned. "There's a shower over there." He pointed, still trying not to stare at his dark haired companion.

"Brilliant that'll be so much easier." The Doctor groaned as she pulled herself out of the pool again, making his view of her naked backside so much more prominent and he turned in the water.

"You have an algae patch on the back of your left thigh!" He called out without thinking before realising what he said and silently sank beneath the bubbles. Clara had been shocked that he was staring that intently at her before giggling as he disappeared from view, he had to come up for air eventually. Stepping under a jet of water Clara doggedly removed all the green stains that were still across her body, while ignoring the Doctor. She'd seen him come back up and knew he was still alive so it was fine. She'd also never realised how weird it was to shower in a bra and knickers; even when she showered after swimming at the pool with Angie and Artie it was normally only a brief wash to get rid of the chlorine before showering properly back at home.

It felt entirely alien. Sniggering at her wording she turned to look for her alien and found the spacious bathroom empty. Frowning slightly she stepped from the stream of water she realised both his and her clothes were gone but there were two towels in their place and a dressing gown there also. Unsure of how she felt about that Clara shrugged, hid the bubbling feeling of disappointment and carried on rinsing the conditioner from her hair. Feeling slightly rebellious Clara peeled off her underwear and set about washing herself properly, which she was thankful for as she found another bit of weed-grass in her bra.

"Oh disgusting." She grumbled. The pounding water on her head and muscles ridded any trace of the disgusting swamp water and plants from her body and she found herself singing.

"_We don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time oh noo._" She trilled and sashayed her way out of the water forgetting she was naked and in the TARDIS.

It was only as she had one of the fluffy towels wrapped around her body, sopping wet underwear in hand that she realised a paralysed Doctor was at the doorway, fully dressed once more. He was crimson cheeked and gaping like a fish. Mortification washed over but Clara resolutely wrapped the second towel around her hair, making sure the first was secured properly.

"Doctor?" She play acted at being cool while cringing that the Doctor had seen her naked and singing to her hearts content.

"I came to say your clothes are being washed…" He mumbled and Clara swore she could hear the TARDIS laughing at the pair of them.

"Okay…" Neither of them moved. "Thanks…"

"Oh I brought your some body lotion to add to the rest of the potions you've used today." He was still bright red.

"Doctor…" Clara pulled on her brave act once more and grinned cheekily – she'd been his companion for long enough to know when she was teasing him now.

"Yes…" His eyes were darting from her face to the windows, to the pool, to the underwear in her hands and then back to her face.

"You act like you've never seen a naked woman before." She raised one eyebrow, challenging him. He coughed, spluttered and made some incoherent protests but she said nothing, just smiling at him, daring him to say something useful.

"Shut up!" He settled on his rebuttal and she snorted with laughter.

"Sure." She stepped forwards before he could process her actions and kissed him hard. "How's that?" She grinned again, slipped past him out of the door.

"Shut up." He heard the TARDIS whirr of laughter and grumbled before following his infuriating companion out of the door once more.


End file.
